Snapped
by SLKAficionada
Summary: Italy knows better not to go to America for movie ideas but he was desperate


"America? America?" came the voice of an Italian nation. The European was currently in the White House looking for the aforementioned nation.

He had been working on a new movie back in Italy and he wanted a different idea for a murder film, America and Canada were helping his boss with the kids for a few days so he came to the White House. He also knew that asides from Japan, America has a thing for murder and horror films.

"America? Ohh..." He would do the same thing over and over, opening one door after another, only to find it empty. The wife of Barack Obama came up after a few minutes of doing this.

"Hello, Mr. Italy. You're looking for something?" She asked, causing the other to look in embarrassment.

"Uhh..yeah, do you know where America is?"

"Oh he is in the guest bedroom with Mr. Canada."

She gave him the direction to said place and Italy was off to find the blonde nation.

"Oh, I thought I saw a scorch mark over here from the War of 1812," Canada commented, looking at the wall on one side.

"Don't remind me. I still can't get that psychotic look you had on your face out of my head," America said, glaring at him.

Canada was about to say something when the door opened to reveal Italy. Canada looked at the guest and then promptly on the bed on the other side from his brother.

"Hello," greeted Italy from the door.

"Hello. What brings in you here?" America asked. Canada just smiled.

"Um, I was looking for ideas for a horror film that I'm helping with back in Italy and, ve, I was wondering if you can help me out with a plot?"

Italy walked and sat on the bed in front of Canada as America jumped up.

"Well you came to the right Nation!" America boasted, "Have I got the horror story for you!"

"Ve, you do? Thanks!" Italy exclaimed, while Canada had a look of concern on his face.

"The setting is Nashville, the time last year...." America started.

Canada knew what story he was about to tell. A year ago a well known country singer who was born in his house had snapped; no one had really known why. Some say she was tired of the record labels, others say it was more how country sounded right now. He just mentally rolled his eyes and signed.

"Taylor Swift had been missing for a few days. As you know, she is, or I should say, _was_ the biggest the name in country music."

"Was she killed?" Italy interrupted, a little fright was in his voice.

"No just mentally scarred for life." America answered before continuing, "Anyway, she had been missing for a few days, me and Canada were hearing about it all over the news. We were there taking a trip, Canada had wanted to see a hockey game there and so did I. Well me and Canada were walking when on the other side of the street, we saw a bunch of police cars surrounding a house. The door eas open and it looked dark inside. We stood there watching for a few minutes, then we saw her. Terri Clark was walking out, being held by a couple of policeman. She was covered in blood from head to toe and had a real, sadistic look on her face. Canada hid behind me."

"Wait, what?! I did not!" Canada objected, interrupting America and causing Italy to look at him.

"Yes you did, you were totally afraid," America retorted

"I was not!"

"I beg to differ!

"Could you please continue the story?" Italy asked, causing America and Canada to stop their bickering.

After getting a 'you continue' look from Canada, America started where he left off. "So Canada was afraid and needed the hero to defend him," America began while getting a death glare from his brother. "We both started wondering what was going on, then we both remembered that Taylor Swift was missing. We both started wondering what horrible things might've happened--plus we wanted to help rescue Taylor. So we backtracked a bit and crossed the street, it was getting kinda dark so no one really saw us sneak to around the back."

"We peered in one of the windows that was looking into the basement and we saw a table. A steel table covered with blood...and guts."

Italy let out a small yelp and jumped a inch or two of the bed. He turned sharply to face Canada as he picked up the next part of the story.

"Lots of blood and guts. We got a better look when we got in via Alfred pushing the window hard enough with his strength. We jumped back a little with shock and fear after turning on the light and seeing what Terri had stored down there..." Canada paused for second before continuing, "We found ropes, a large wheel, a whip, a finger crusher and the cats paw. We then spotted the steel table that sat in the middle of the room, we then spotted millions of tiny little holes covering it."

"We've since then discovered that's where the needles would come out," America began causing the Italian to look at him with fear.

"Needles?" Italy exclaimed, as America continued.

Yep, not only that, you know how metal conducts electricity? Well she would electrocute the poor girl,"

Italy let out another yelp and scooted back, eyes widen in fear. Canada was just used to how America would tell scary stories so he was just being all calm and paying attention.

"...Can you imagine how much pain it caused when the needles and the electrocution was used at the same time? It was painful! More painful then the time England forced me to eat 10 of his scones."

Italy was now just staring at America with complete fear.

"In fact you're better eating 100 of his scones then enduring the wrath of Terri. The needles would push up slowly so its touching your skin. The blood comes in when the poor blonde was electrocuted, her body would jerk her up and down, she would scream bloody murder every time her back touched those needles. Her back would be continued being pushed upon those needles, even after the skin was broken, covering it with blood. Combine that with a high voltage electric shock. It left burn marks all over her skin even causing blood to come out."

"She would jerk violently all over the place, the wounds caused by the needles getting bigger and bigger as she was repeatedly forced upon the needles. Blood was oozing out of everywhere, and Taylor held her eyes shut. Terri would laughed manically..."

Italy proceed to bury his face in the sheets as America startled him with the imitation of said laugh. The nation then leaned over the brunette and whispered,

"You know what else Terri did? Oh she would increase the voltage, the intensity, the amount of watts used and no matter how loud Taylor screamed, no one could hear her..."

"W..w..why?" Italy squeaked,

"Soundproof. She soundproofed the whole damn basement Italy, Terri was smart. Taylor would ask her why she was doing this to her. She answered because you are ruining country music, the songs, the amount of awards you get. I'm sick of it! And she would send another mind numbing, bone shattering electric shock through her veins. Causing her to yet again be bashed upon the millions of tiny but sharp needles."

America was by now sitting on the bed next to the still cowering Italy.

"Taylor would over and over plead Terri to stop but it didn't work. It made all the more delicious for Terri, to hear the cries coming the young singer. She just laughed harder and before she would leave she told her that she rigged the table to give her a shock every now and then. By the time the police found her, she wasn't recognizable anymore, Burn marks covered her face and pretty much every. Her clothes stained with blood, and you can see it every where. There wasn't a part of her that wasn't covered with blood."

"How did...how do you guys know all that?" Italy asked,

"Canada stole some files that someone left somewhere a few days later," came the reply

"Where is....she now?"

"Terri, why she is in a mental asylum, and Taylor well when was the last time you her anything from her. The whole ordeal changed her, Italy. She is plagued with nightmares every night. Oh and one thing, if you every should meet Terri, if she ever gets released or you know escapes, be careful for she might hunt you down and...." America paused for a second as he got closer in Italy's face.

"....and what?" He shuttered. America then turned to his hockey loving brother,

"Do you remember Feliciano Canada? What a nice, great guy for a nation. He might've been a ditz but he was friendly, and he sure loved his pasta,"

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Romano," Canada added. Italy then took a minute to what the two blondes were trying to say before his eyes bulged open with realization. He then screamed and bolted out the door, leaving everything he brought with him in the room.

"I still can't believe, out of all the stories you could've told him, you chose that one," Canada was staring at America,

"First thing off the top of my head, sorry bro."

A few days later, America was watching TV when Germany called him out of the blue.

"What the hell did you tell Italy?"

"Huh, what?"

"Ever since he's gotten back, he has been hiding in my house and would jump up at every little sound that occurs, so what did you and Canada tell him?" A pissed off Germany yelled,

America then heard another voice on the other line belonging to Romano, calling Germany the usual potato bastard thinking it was him that scared Italy. America just hung up before they could yell at him. 


End file.
